You & Me
by RoseHenderson
Summary: One-shot de Miku y Luka. ADVERTENCIAS: yuri, lemmon.


**He decidido hacer una serie de one-shots yuri con Miku y Luka. Espero que os guste y si veo varias reviews continuaré y aceptaré peticiones para que aparezcan otros personajes o situaciones.**

* * *

Inspiré profundamente, una, dos, tres veces. Una vez que saliese del baño no habría vuelta atrás.  
Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, mi largo pelo rosa caía lacio sobre mis hombros y mis ojos azules reflejaban todo el desconcierto y la confusión que en ese momento sentía. Sin pensármelo dos veces, abrí la puerta del baño que comunicaba con la habitación y entré. Estaba oscuro, pues ya era de noche, pero la luz que venía de fuera me permitía ver el cuarto perfectamente. Me dirigí a mi cama y no pude evitar fijarme en Miku al pasar por su lado. Estaba tumbada y destapada, durmiendo. Su cabello azul estaba suelto y desperdigado por la almohada y solo llevaba un camisón casi transparente, sin mangas y que apenas le cubría. Tuve que resistir la tentación de tumbarme a su lado y besarla, sin embargo lo que hice fue tumbarme en mi cama de espaldas a ella e intentar dormir.  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuve con los ojos abiertos, sin poder pegar ojo, pero en un momento escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.  
—Luka, ¿estás durmiendo?  
Se me cortó la respiración al escuchar su voz, tan clara y cristalina, susurrándome al oído.  
—No —me limité a responder yo, girándome.  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero aún así pude notar que estaba temblando ligeramente.  
—He tenido una pesadilla... y no puedo dormir —murmuró—. ¿Puedo acostarme contigo?  
—Claro —respondí, mordiéndome el labio. "No pienses cosas que no son" me dije y me moví ligeramente para que ella pudiera tumbarse a mi lado.  
—Gracias —susurró y acto seguido se abrazó a mí, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo y haciendo que mi boca emitiera un gemido ahogado que ella no escuchó.  
Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, su aliento embriagador me daba en toda la cara y no pude evitar acortar la distancia entre nosotras y robarle un pequeño beso de sus dulces labios.  
Miku abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró asombrada, con la boca ligeramente abierta.  
—Lo siento —me disculpé rápidamente, desviando la mirada—. No sé por qué lo he hecho.  
—N-no, tranquila —murmuró ella, ruborizándose. Luego, tras unos segundos, dijo— ¿Po-podrías hacerlo d-de nuevo? Bueno, si no es mucha molestia.  
La miré, perpleja por lo que acaba de pedirme, pero asentí levemente.  
—Claro —susurré, acercando mi rostro al suyo.  
Besé sus labios tiernamente, para luego introducir mi lengua en su boca y profundizar el beso. Miku gimió, pero respondió con pasión al beso y sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías, pegando mas nuestros cuerpos. Pasé una mano por su cintura, mientras que la otra la enredé en su pelo y pegué más nuestros rostros.  
Cuando el oxigeno empezó a faltar y nos separamos, mis labios continuaron por su cuello, besándolo, pasando mi lengua y dándole pequeños mordiscos que hacían que Miku gimiera, lo que era música para mis oídos. Seguí bajando y llegué al borde de su camisón, que delineaba sus pechos. Lo cogí con los dientes y lo levanté ligeramente, lo que hizo que mi peliazul se sonrojara aún más. Quería continuar, pero estaba pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. Ella asintió tímidamente y con la vista en otra parte.  
Sonreí y con una mano le quité rápidamente el camisón que la cubría y lo tiré lejos, sin importarme donde cayese. Me erguí un momento, quedando con las piernas atrapando su cintura, y me deleité mirando su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por las bragas. Notando como el calor empezaba a aumentar en mi cuerpo, me deshice de la camisa que usaba para dormir, dejando a la vista mis pechos, un poco más grandes que los suyos, y que ya se estaban poniendo duros.  
Me volví a inclinar sobre ella y hundí la cara entre sus senos, dándole pequeños besos que poco a poco se iban dirigiendo al derecho. Con la lengua delineé su pezón, mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de cubrir el otro y de darle pequeños pellizcos.  
—Lu-luka —jadeó Miku, excitándome más. Succioné su pecho y seguí dándole lametazos, notando como la excitación empezaba a acumularse en mi entrepierna y escuchando los gemidos que la peliazul me regalaba. Volví a levantar la cabeza y mi boca atrapó la suya. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el de ella, mis pechos parecieron engullir los suyos, botando unos sobre otros, y mi pierna se introdujo entre las suyas y apretó su entrepierna, que ya estaba tan mojada como la mía.  
Me separé un momento de ella y mi mano derecha bajó por su cintura hasta su entrepierna, donde se introdujo en sus bragas.  
—¿Puedo? —pregunté, antes de continuar. Ella, incapaz de decir nada, asintió. Mis labios volvieron a los suyos, pero centré toda mi atención en mi mano, que ya empezaba a adentrarse en su ropa interior. Con un gemido, le quité la prenda de ropa dejando a la vista su sexo, húmedo y brillante.  
Sin poder resistirme más, introduje un dedo en su interior y ella se convulso a causa de eso. Empecé a moverlo lentamente, arriba y abajo y en círculos, cada vez más húmeda. Añadí otro dedo y seguí, jadeando a la par que ella. Mi mano izquierda se dirigió a mis bragas, las retiraron rápidamente, y empezó a introducirse en mi interior también. Poco a poco fue aumentado el ritmo, mientras nos masturbaba a la vez y notando como no aguantaría mucho más.  
—¡Lu-luka! —jadeó Miku, aferrando con fuerza la sábana—. M-me voy a...  
Se mordió los labios, mientras una oleada de placer nos invadía a ambas y nos corríamos a la vez. Exhausta, caí a su lado y le rodeé la cintura con el brazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y suspiró de satisfacción.  
—Buenas noches —le susurré, a la vez que caímos dormidas.


End file.
